Love since first sight
by Wing staff-4
Summary: Prequel to Medal of Honor: The casualties of war. Read how Ohgami and Sakura got together. Chap. 3 up! Please, R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello again! This is my second fanfic. Please, no flames if it's bad; just suggestions. This is the prequel of my first fanfic, Medal of Honor: the casualties of war. There are a few humorous parts here but I didn't put it in that category for there are only a few.  
  
Notes: [] = thoughts  
  
~ ~ = Ohgami narrating  
  
Basically, that's all.  
  
Disclaimer: As it had always been, I don't own Sakura Taisen but the story is mine. Some scenes here came from the TV episodes and the game.  
  
Opening  
  
Three men in navy uniforms walked towards the office. They stopped in front of the door. The man on the left opened it and gestured for the man in the middle to come in. He nodded and walked inside while the other two men waited outside and guarded the door.  
  
"Ohgami Ichiro-shou'i" an old man's voice broke the silence of the room.  
  
Ohgami quickly saluted, "Ohgami Ichiro-shou'i reporting as ordered Yoneda-shirei."  
  
Yoneda read the papers on the desk and spoke, "Ohgami-shou'i, these records show that you were one of the top cadets in the navy."  
  
Ohgami stood stifly in front of Yoneda, listening to what he is saying.  
  
"We admire your abilities you had shown in the navy and your determination to fight for the safety of Teito and its citizens."  
  
Ohgami eagerly listened to Yoneda's pleased remarks and continued to stand in attention despite the faint smile on his face.  
  
"Your taichou praises you for the courage you displayed when you controlled the fire with the onboard Kobu."  
  
"Arigatou, Yoneda-shirei demo, do you have any orders which I could gladly be of service?"  
  
"There is just one."  
  
"I will eagerly accept the order and accomplish it with the best of my abilities."  
  
"Good! Then you wouldn't mind if you transfer to be the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi taichou?"  
  
"S-sir?"  
  
"Hai. The wise men council and the navy formaly asks for your transfer there because we need your abilities for it. Here are the signed papers allowing your transfer. All we need is your acceptance of your new assignment and I will sign your transfer papers." He showed the papers to Ohgami and he simply looked at it. "I assume that you're aware of evil which is starting to threaten Teito and probably you have encountered and fought a few of them already."   
  
"Hai. I am fully aware of it." he held his arm where there was a mark. During their last skirmish, he barely missed being cut in half by a Wakiji which kept thrashing about, slashing its axe at him.  
  
"That's why the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi was created. They were created to fight this new threat in Teito. We need your skills to lead this new assault group."  
  
He saluted, "As ordered, I, Ohgami Ichiro will transfer to the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi combat troupe and protect Teito with my life."  
  
"Good. You will be picked up in three days at Ueno park at exactly o' eight hundred hours."  
  
Ohgami saluted and left the room, followed by his two escorts.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: When we first met  
  
Ohgami stood on a hill overlooking most of the park. Sakuras were scattered everywhere and their pink colors illuminated the whole park. He was beginning to be impatient for no one had picked him up until now. [The person might be lost. I must admit, this is a pretty big park.] and he walked around in an effort to look for the person who'll pick him up. [Looks like I'm the one who's gonna pick up the person.]. Ohgami removed his navy hat and brushed his spiky hair which bent from the presence of his fingers and it stood straight back up, returning to it's spiky form. He wiped his forehead before returning his hat back on.  
  
Ohgami went to the steps and waited there, watching a crowd in front of him, chattering. In the middle of the crowd, he saw a girl who seemed to be looking for someone, judging from the looks of her head which kept on turning about. She had a long, black hair which shone from the light of the sun. A red ribbon was tied on it which almost matched the pink kimono she was wearing. He watched the girl as she clumsily hit a bystander and immediately apologized. [I better get back to looking for that person]. He took his eyes off the girl and walked around.  
  
As he passed a bend, a child ran across and tripped. He immediately went to the child and helped him up, only to run into a girl who also helped the child up. The child stood up and continued to run. "What a strong kid." he spoke.  
  
"Hai."  
  
He looked at the girl he ran into and was surprised to see the same girl he saw earlier. He had never seen her this close and beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling while her hair continued to shine from the sunlight. His jaw dropped slightly open.  
  
"The uniform," the girl mumbled. "Are you Ohgami Ichiro-shou'i?"  
  
Ohgami just stared at the sight in front of him until he snapped himself out of it. "Hai."  
  
[I never imagined the man shihainin wants me to pick up is so... so... handsome!] "That's great! I came to pick you up!"  
  
"P-pick me up?"  
  
"Hai. Shinguuji Sakura, Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi." Sakura raised a hand.  
  
Ohgami took it and they both shook their hands. He was surprised that not only this pretty girl will work with him but a girl in the Hanagumi? He was expecting something different. [Well, maybe Yoneda-shirei would give me an explanation.]  
  
"Anything wrong, Ohgami-san?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
The two started to walk together. Ohgami just stared at the girl beside him "So beautiful." he thought aloud. In fact, it was so loud that he swore he had said it.  
  
"Eh?" Sakura looked, to find him looking at her. She blushed. [Did he just...?]  
  
Blushing even more, he retorted, "No, no, no, no, I-I mean... th-the sakuras!" he looked around at the sakuras lying on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, they really are in full bloom this time of year." [And here I thought... *sigh* oh well, we had just met and we don't know each other yet.] Sakura tried to look at him but she can feel him looking at her so she didn't. She avoided eye contact with him because she didn't want him to see her blushing.  
  
Ohgami could see her blush because even though Sakura tried to avoid eye contact with him, her head was tilted in a way where he could see her face. [What am I doing! I just met this woman and I'm staring at her like... like... forget it.] He finally turned his face away but his eyes were still fixed on her.  
  
Sakura took this opportunity and looked at him, unaware that his eyes were staring back at her. Neither of them noticed that she was about to hit a tree until it was too late.   
  
"Sakura-kun! Tree!"  
  
"Huh?" *BAG!* Sakura was thrown a bit backwards and she tumbled onto the ground.  
  
"You all right, Sakura-kun?" Ohgami asked with concern. He then knelt down beside her.  
  
"I'm alright." she replied. "I-I wan't looking at where I was going." she wiped her upper lip with the back of her hand and blood smeared over it.  
  
Ohgami took out his handkerchief and handed it to her. "Here, you can wipe it off with this."  
  
Sakura hesitated, "Are you sure? The blood will stain it and it'll take a while to wash it off."  
  
"I don't mind. You need it so use it." he then spread a smile across his face.  
  
[He's so ka-wa-ii!!! Ah, that smile,... and he's kind and caring and... what am I thinking about!? Take it or not? Think, Sakura!]  
  
"I would suggest that you wipe that blood of your face [pretty face, that is...] not to mention your hand... so take it."  
  
Sakura slowly took the handkerchief from him and wiped the blood of her face then her hand. "Gomen for the blood stain." Then she handed the handkerchief back to him.  
  
Ohgami placed his handkerchief back in his pocket and helped Sakura up. "By the way, may I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"I'm just curious, you see, about earlier, if you- I mean what were you looking at that made you hit the, you know, tree?" he blushed.  
  
Sakura also turned into a faint shade of red. "Well,... um... I-"  
  
"Ah, gomen. Hehe, I shouldn't have asked you that." Ohgami interrupted, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
The two walked towards the Teigeki, blushing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That time, we were just attracted to each other. Love was not yet blooming but both of us knew that sooner or later, it will strike us."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Ohgami Ichiro-shou'i, now transfered to Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi taichou, reporting for duty at eleven hundred hours, Yoneda-shirei!" Ohgami saluted in front of Yoneda, who returned the salute.   
  
"Ah, Ohgami Ichiro, we are glad that you accepted your transfer. Not only do you help the Imperial Capital, you are also surrounded by my lovely daughters. What a lucky man you are, eh, Ohgami?"  
  
"Well, sort of..."  
  
"OKAY!... now, take off that naval uniform of yours. It looks too formal." Yoneda took out a mogiri's uniform from under the desk. "From this day forward, this'll be your new uniform." he tossed the uniform to Ohgami, who quickly caught it. "Oh, and one more thing..."  
  
"Hai? Yoneda-shirei?"  
  
"Just refer to me by shihainin in this theatre."  
  
"Hai, Yoneda-shirei I mean, shihainin."  
  
"Ah, Ohgami. We'll be drinking lots 'o sake together! Won't that be good! *sigh* You are a lucky guy, Ohgami!"  
  
"Er,...Right."  
  
Ohgami walked out of the room, carrying his mogiri uniform when he tripped into an eavesdropping Sakura. The two just stared into each others' eyes for a while.  
  
"Oniichan! Sakura! What are you two doing? I wanna escort oniichan into his room!" interrupted an irritated Iris.  
  
The two looked at her, slightly blushing.  
  
Sakura went to Iris and whispered to her ear. "Can I do it, Iris? Please?"  
  
Iris frowned and retorted, "Demo, I wanna do it!"  
  
Ohgami wanted Sakura to be his escort but an argument was about to ensue and he had to stop it. "Can just both of you be my escorts?"  
  
Iris smiled and agreed but Sakura had a look of dissapointment in her face but she also accepted it with a smile. The girls walked Ohgami into the 'Squad leader's room' and he thanked them.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~ ~~~ ~ ~   
  
"At first, I could not comprehend with this undercover disguise thing of this theatre and the Hanagumi but now, I'm beginning to adapt to it and with my transfer here, my life is about to change..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~~ ~ ~~ ~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
Ohgami relaxed in his bed, "Sakura-kun..." and fell asleep after reminiscing about his first days here.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First chapter completed.   
  
Please R&R so I'll know if I should start work with the others right away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Opening  
  
It has been over a year now and with Ohgami Ichiro as the new Hanagumi taichou, everyone performed well during combats but Sakura strangely became a little more clumsy. Both Sakura and Ohgami have developed crushes on each other though they haven't known about it until now...  
  
The now tired Ohgami fell in a deep sleep after patrolling the theatre and doing some paperwork for a very sleepy Kasumi.  
  
The alarm in the Teigeki rang. Ohgami, who was dreaming about sleeping in his quarters in the navy, considered the alarm as his alarm clock which always woke him up in those days. He put his pillow over his head and used it to filter out the ringing away from his ears.  
  
A frantic knock was heard at the door. "Taichou! Wake up! There is an emergency! Taichou!"  
  
[Hey, I'm the taichou of the ship! I'm promoted for no reason!] Ohgami continued to sleep.  
  
"Taichou!"  
  
[Wait, I didn't know there was a woman in our ship.]  
  
"Wake up, taichou!"  
  
[This ain't the navy! This is the...] he quickly woke up, "Teigeki."  
  
Another knock was heard. "Taichou, there's an emergency!"  
  
"Maria-san! Hold on, I'm getting ready! Is minna-san already there?" He got up and quickly changed his clothes.  
  
"Hai, they're all there, waiting for you."  
  
The door opened and a drowsy Ohgami with baggy eyes came out, wearing his combat uniform. "Let's go, Maria-san."  
  
Maria nodded and the two quickly walked towards the battle room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Hidden love unleashed  
  
They walked in the battle command room with serious looks on their faces. Ohgami, still sleepy, tripped on one of the wires.  
  
"Looks like someone is even clumsier than Sakura-san." Sumire commented.  
  
The others giggled especially Sakura.  
  
Ohgami quickly stood up, brushing dirt away from his uniform. "I was just sleepy." [but this isn't a reason for me not to fight!]   
  
Kanna teased, "Well, it's normal for the taichou and all of us here to trip. Especially when we are near Sumire."  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"It's true anyway. With those long, expensive, 'elegant' dresses of yours, even Sakura would trip on it over and over again."  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"What do you mean!? Are you insulting me!?" retorted Sumire.  
  
"Why, of course not! I am just telling minna 'heads-up' information to be careful with those long dresses of yours because anyone could trip. Even the most careful people would since those long dresses really make good stepping stools. Heck, even I trip when I'm near ya'." Kanna replied.  
  
"Okay, I'm taking that as an insult!"  
  
"Well, your dresses DO make good stepping stools for those who want to trip."  
  
"At least they're elegant! You will know true beauty with those, unlike YOUR manly clothes!"  
  
"So what? Maria wears them and she still looks good! At least they are NOT stepping stools! Yours are not just stepping stools but THORNY stepping stools! Watch out! Our feet are gonna be poked with tens no, hundreds of thorns!"  
  
Sumire groaned with rage, "Would you just shut up because my clothes are WAY better than yours! You wouldn't even recognize quality clothes even if they hit you smack straight in your face! Besides, Maria-san looks WAY better than you in those manly clothes!"   
  
"Okay you two, stop it. Playtime is over." Ohgami interrupted, "Can't you guys just get along?"  
  
"NO!" Sumire and Kanna replied in unison.  
  
"Okay, we've got just about enough of this worthless yapping! There is a grievous situation at hand and all you two talk about are clothes! Now, you can argue all you want later but not now. We are needed." Maria exclaimed.  
  
"Only if Kanna-san would apologize." Sumire snorted.  
  
"Cut it out, Sumire-kun! Some things are more important than clothes. That arguement can wait 'till later." he looked at Maria. "Arigatou, Maria-san." then, he asked Kasumi, "What is the problem now?"  
  
"We have confirmed multiple Wakijis in various parts of the city. Six groups of four, making a total of twenty four Wakijis." she replied.  
  
"Is there any other reason why they appeared aside from destroying Teito?"  
  
"As of now, there isn't any."  
  
Ohgami looked at his team members. "Here is the battle plan. We'll break up, one Hanagumi member against one group. Iris, you'll repair any damage to any Kobu in need. If one member destroys a group, that member will go and help the others in need particularly Koran and Maria-san, who'se Kobus fight with long-range weapons. Keep those actions clear."  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Okay, Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi, sanjou!"  
  
"Ryokai, taichou!" they replied in unison and they ran to their Kobus.  
  
Ohgami powered up his Kobu [I should have taken at least a cup of coffee.]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have reached target point. Split up and protect the capital!" Ohgami ordered.  
  
"Ryokai!" the Kobus separated, going in opposite sides to fight the Wakijis.  
  
Sumire was the first to reach her targets, avoiding a gunshot from a Wakiji. "Minna-san be careful, they have rockets and guns with them."  
  
"I could see that." Kanna replied, dodging a volley of rockets.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura used the buildings as cover every time the Wakijis would fire at her. The two Wakijis with the sword and axe moved towards her hiding place in an attempt to kill her since the rockets and bullets couldn't hit her.  
  
Sakura saw the two black blips in the small onboard radar of her Kobu move towards her pink blip and she retreated to the adjacent building to ambush them.  
  
The Wakijis, relying only on their instincts, treaded towards the 'assumed' hiding spot of their pink target.  
  
Sakura stalked her two targets. When the Wakijis came to her old hiding spot, she lept into action.  
  
The sound created by a sudden burst of steam alerted the Wakijis and they turned around to find their target attacking them.  
  
Sakura pointed the blade forward in a thrust position as her Kobu moved with haste.  
  
The Wakijis were completely caught off guard. The Wakiji with the axe was unlucky and was the first casualty of Sakura's assault. The Wakiji with the sword slashed Sakura but she was quick in retrieving her sword from the axe-wielding Wakiji's bloody body and she blocked the attack. Both of them pushed each other in a sword lock.  
  
Sakura, being the smarter of the two, kicked the Wakiji's leg and broke it. The Wakiji lost its control on the sword lock and lost it, holding its leg. Sakura slashed with all her might, beheading the Wakiji.   
  
She then moved behind building to building, gradually coming closer to the other two Wakijis. She waited until both Wakijis stopped firing to reload before making her move. She slashed the Wakiji with the rocket launcher then stabbed the other one with the gun.   
  
Satisfied in destroying the assigned group for her to assault, she went to Kohran's position to help her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maria patiently waited in an alley, her Kobu's gun pointed at the street in front of her.  
  
A few moments later, large footsteps were heard followed by two Wakijis. One with the bazooka and another with the axe.  
  
She took aim at the rockets and with her skills of marksmanship, she fired her gun and immediately backtracked towards another alley beside it.  
  
The shell from her gun hit her target with great accuracy. It pierced the rockets, causing it to explode on the arms of the Wakiji wielding it and destroying the other beside it.  
  
Maria used her steam jets to quickly get out of the alley from the back and move around it in a plan to backstab the two remaining Wakijis.  
  
The Wakijis turned towards the alley, slowly looking around for their attacker.  
  
Maria successfully circled around the Wakijis and she fired a gunshot at the back of the one which had a gun.  
  
The other Wakiji slowly turned around to face Maria.  
  
Maria charged at the Wakiji, using her free arm, she was able to disarm the Wakiji. Then, she pushed her gun against the Wakiji's body until it cut its way inside it. The gun cracked with another shot. Maria threw the lifeless Wakiji away from her gun and left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sumire took her time to catch her breath after finishing the last Wakiji of her assigned group.  
  
The Wakiji slowly fell to the road and its blood started to splatter on the Kobu.  
  
After finally catching her breath, Sumire moved past a row of buildings and streets when she found Maria aiming her weapon at her. "Whoa, Maria-san. It's me!"  
  
Maria immediately put down her weapon. "Have you destroyed the enemy group assigned to you?"  
  
"Hai." she flicked her hair. "They didn't pose that much of a challenge especially for someone like me."  
  
"Then lets go to the others and help them in anyway we can."  
  
"Hai." and the two left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Koran! How is it going?" Sakura asked through the radio.  
  
"Ah, Sakura-han. Glad you could make it!" She replied, fixing her glasses as a barrage of rockets screamed past their hiding spot, followed by explosions behind them.  
  
"How many are they?"  
  
"I had killed the melee-fighters demo this guy with the rockets is giving me quite a work-out." Without warning, she jumped out into the open and fired her own salvo of rockets at everything in front of her, in hopes of hitting the Wakijis. Out of the ensuing smoke, a salvo of rockets came screaming back at her. As of pure instinct, she strafed back to her hiding spot.  
  
"Any luck?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Dunno. Could've hit one of 'em." Suddenly, a slash was heard, followed by a gurgling sound. She looked beside her to see Sakura slash the Wakiji carrying the gun. Apparently, it was trying to attack Koran from the side while she was preoccupied with fighting the Wakiji armed with a rocket launcher. But with Sakura there, the Wakiji was met with misfortune. "I owe ya one, Sakura-han."  
  
"Don't mention it Koran. Our priority now is to destroy the last, remaining Wakiji."  
  
"I've got a plan, Sakura-han..."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
The Wakiji aimed at the hiding spot, patiently waiting for the green mecha, armed to the teeth with barrels of rocket launchers, to come out. Instead, a pink Kobu came out and moved swiftly to the other side. It was a good enough target. The Wakiji aimed at the pink Kobu and fired its barrage but they deliberately missed. It continued to fire again when it saw a green figure from a corner, aiming at it. With a small amount of reaction, the Wakiji slowly turned to the direction of the green Kobu just after puffs of smoke came out of it. Black, metallic objects came flying at it in high speed and the resulting explosion left a smoldering crater on where the Wakiji once stood.  
  
"Now that's what I call REAL Chinese fireworks." Kohran commented.  
  
"Yosha! We make a great team ne, Koran?" Sakura exclaimed, walking back to her.  
  
"We sure do."  
  
A red Kobu then popped out. "Heard lots of explosions. Thought I could help but judging by the looks of it, you don't need any."  
  
"Kanna-san! We're so glad to see you!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, looks like you took care of them already." Koran commented, looking at Kanna's Kobu's iron hands which were covered in Wakiji blood.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohgami slapped himself. [AAARRRGH! Wake up!] He dodged another attack coming at him by the Wakiji with the guns while at the same time, the Wakiji with the axe and the one with the sword thrashed about.  
  
The Wakiji with the gun loaded another bullet and took aim at the white mecha.  
  
Ohgami saw it and with the hilt of his katana, he jabbed it on the side of the Wakiji's head. The Wakiji moved into the range of the gun and a 'friendly fire' killed it. Then, Ohgami charged at the Wakiji with the gun just as it was reloading. As he came closer the Wakiji aimed and fired at him. With no time to react, he took the shot and it hit the Kobu's arm. Luckily, it just scraped some of the paint off and left a nasty mark. Ohgami came within range and repeatedly stabbed it.  
  
The remaining Wakiji, the one with the axe, walked towards Ohgami and raised its axe.  
  
Ohgami unexpectedly jolted at it, cutting it in half as he passed through it.  
  
The Wakiji threat was finished.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Iris felt a strong, evil presence near Ohgami's position. She quickly radioed the others to go to him while she instantly teleported beside him.  
  
"Iris?"  
  
"Oniichan, he's here. Iris can feel him. She's scared, oniichan!" Iris huddled her Kobu beside his.  
  
"Who's here Iris? Tell me."  
  
"Why, It's none other than me!" an evil, bellowing voice scared Iris out of her wits and Ohgami assumed his fighting stance and kept Iris behind him.  
  
"Tenkai?"  
  
"Hai, that's me. Now, I've had just about enough of you humans!" he sneered. "You, dirty, wretched, pathetic, worthless insects!"  
  
Ohgami stood his ground and kept his stance, alert for any attack. "I thought you were sealed!?"  
  
"Sealed? Hah! Before your last battle with Aoi Satan, he managed to break open a part of the sealing rock. With a being as strong as me, that crack could easily be opened and after your short-lived victory, I was able to hide and regain my powers. Now, enough talk. Since you are such an inferior wretch, playing with you would bore me. I have no time for the likes of you." His fingertips started to crackle with electricity and six black orbs came out. Then, he left.  
  
Ohgami clutched the lever of his Kobu and his hands started to sweat on it.  
  
The orbs became bigger and they formed into Koumas. Ohgami and Iris stared in shock at the Koumas.  
  
  
  
Two of them lunged at Ohgami, claws sharp enough to cut through half a tree.  
  
Ohgami slashed their hands with his katanas then stabbed them in the heart. "Iris, get outta here!"  
  
"No, oniichan! Iris won't leave you!"  
  
"I will follow! Now trust me and go!" he commanded as he blocked another attack.  
  
Iris teleported to a ridge overlooking Ohgami, battling with the four remaining Koumas.  
  
Ohgami couldn't find the Kouma's weak spots for they simultaneously charged at him, two from the air and two from the ground. He could only block their attacks and retreat. He simultaneously blocked the attacks with accuracy as he slowly moved backwards.  
  
Behind him, an airborne Kouma was about to attack him from above but then a bullet ripped through its chest. Two others followed it and the Kouma came crashing down, creating a pile of dust.  
  
"Taichou! You alright?" Kanna asked looking at his Kobu. It had lots of dents and crumples as a result of the Kouma's attacks.   
  
"Minna-san! I'm so glad you came!" Ohgami replied, blocking another attack. "Let's go and destroy these Koumas!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The battle lasted only a few minutes and it ended in victory.  
  
"Ohgami-san," Sakura asked. "How did these Koumas appear?"  
  
"Tenkai."  
  
"Nani!?" they replied.  
  
"We had failed. Aoi Satan was able to break the last sealing rock before we defeated him. Tenkai, on the other hand, was able to break free from it but without completing the ritual, he is still weak. There is still a chance that we could defeat him."  
  
A yellow Kobu appeared in front of them, "Minna! Iris is scared! Something is near the coast."  
  
"Tenkai!" Koran exclaimed. "Minna-han, let's go!"  
  
The group followed Tenkai to the coast. Tenkai was already there, waiting for them. "Finally! I thought my minions had slaughtered you already. Doesn't matter! Nothing and no one would stop me from my plans!"  
  
"Tenkai! Whatever that plan may be, we'll be there to stop you!"  
  
"Just the six of you? Hah! I'd like to see you do that!" Tenkai mocked.  
  
"Minna! Let's stop him! He must not roam free in Teito!" Sumire exclaimed.  
  
"You're right, Sumire-san! Ohgami-san, minna-san let's go!" Sakura added.  
  
They powered their steam jets and charged at Tenkai.  
  
Tenkai just stood there and smiled. "Too bad I can't play with you this long because I have to go. Don't worry, I'll leave you a going away present." With a flick of his hands, he fired a purple ray and it shot straight into the group.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Ohgami yelled and they all scattered.  
  
The ray hit the floor and tossed them about. Sakura was a little slow in reacting so the ray almost hit her. The splash damage by the ray shut down her Kobu and she was thrown into the sea.  
  
"SAKURA-KUN!!!"  
  
"Hahaha! Looks like you have some sort of predicament in your hands!" with that, he left. His laughter still rang in their heads and it slowly faded.  
  
They all went out of their Kobus. "Taichou! We can't contact Sakura! Her communications are down!" Kanna exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, Sakura!" Iris yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Ohgami-han! We'd better get her outta there!" Kohran spoke.  
  
Ohgami comforted himself. [There's still hope. She's still got to be alive!] he then notices a rope tangled on his Kobu's leg. He took the rope and handed it to Maria. "Maria-san, I need you guys to hold this!"  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
Without even thinking or holding back, Ohgami tied the rope around his waist and ran towards the edge of the coast. As he did, he kicked his shoes off his feet and took off his jacket. He dived into the murky water, taking in as much air as he can and holding it before he made the splash. Years of his training will be put to use. The others held the rope tightly with their hopes up.  
  
"Good luck, chuu'i! Ganbatte and come back with Sakura-san!" Sumire called out.  
  
Water was entering Sakura's Kobu. The half-conscious, half-unconscious Sakura just stayed there, slowly fading into unconsciousness. She tried and tried to open the hatch but it was locked tight. No matter what happened and still without losing hope, she tried again to open it to no avail.  
  
Ohgami released some air out of his body to sink deeper and catch up with the sinking Kobu. [I must get to Sakura-kun no matter what or die trying!] He can still last a few minutes with his breath held and with the mecha on sight, he pushed forward until finally, he reached it. He knocked on it to signal Sakura if she still has consciousness that he's there and there is nothing to worry about.  
  
Sakura heard his knock and she was given more hope even when she was slipping out of consciousness.  
  
Ohgami swam on top of the mecha and pulled the hatch's handle with all his might. Unfortunately, it wouldn't budge. To make matters worse, he was losing air, and fast. [Never give up, Ohgami! Save her!] he looked around and saw a metal beam. He pulled it off from the Kobu and used it as a crowbar. [Sakura-kun, I'm coming!] he then jammed it in between the hatch and the Kobu's body.  
  
Sakura mustered all her remaining strength and helped by pushing on the hatch.   
  
Ohgami pushed down on the bar, putting all his body weight onto it. He was already almost out of air but it won't stop him from rescuing Sakura. His efforts are already like a balancing scale with 'saving Sakura' and 'die trying' on either side. The more effort he gave and the more he pushed on the 'saving Sakura' side, the 'die trying' side rises all the more. [No! I can't die yet!] he gave another strong push and the hatch began to move.  
  
Sakura could see the hatch bulge. Water started to pour in at a more rapid rate. She then tried harder despite her very weakened state. [Ohgami-san, I know it's you. I can feel you, likewise your determination to rescue me so I'll help you.]  
  
Sakura held her breath and with a strong burst of strength, both she and Ohgami managed to break open the hatch. Water immediately started filling the gap.  
  
Ohgami quickly went inside. "Are you all right, Sakura-kun? Don't worry, I'm here. Now, let's go." he then took a big breath of air in one of the air pockets.  
  
Sakura nodded and water completely filled the entire Kobu.  
  
Ohgami took Sakura in his arms, untied the rope from his waist then tied it on her waist and swam back up, carrying her with all his might since she was too weak to swim up. He held her closer to his body and radiated into her all of his warmth to keep her from the cold.  
  
Sakura looked at her savior and relaxed a little, feeling the warmth ease the coldness from her body even just a little.  
  
Ohgami, unlike Sakura, was trained to be able to hold his breath longer than most people can for rescue operations like this. He knew this and he swam faster, for Sakura was already starting to run out of air. He continued to swim despite the freezing water and his tired muscles screaming in pain. He parted his lips, bearing his clenched teeth as he gave all his might to swim faster. Then,... the light of dawn started to break through the last twenty feet of water. He looked at Sakura but by the looks of her face, she had almost no air at all.  
  
Ohgami had only one thing to do... with one hand, he slowly opened her mouth. He placed his mouth onto hers and exhaled half of his air into her lungs.  
  
Sakura wanted to rebel not because of her mouth against his but because she wanted him to save the air for himself. But because she was too weak, she couldn't do anything but wait as air filled part of her lungs.  
  
The two held their breaths until they have passed eleven feet. Ohgami saw Sakura without air again so he gave all his remaining air to her, leaving him none.  
  
Sakura started to worry for she didn't know if Ohgami still had air or not. She wanted to give the air back to him but he would refuse.  
  
With no air left, Ohgami started to feel dizzy. He held on until there were only six feet of water. The light of dawn started to get brighter and brighter.  
  
Almost as soon as Ohgami was going to slip into unconsciousness, they hit the surface. His body immediately recovered and he breathed in a huge gulp of air.   
  
Sakura was glad that they both made it especially Ohgami, who had absolutely no air at all during the last moments of the swim. Then, she fell unconscious.  
  
The girls on the shore watched as Ohgami swam with an unconscious Sakura towards the shore. Ohgami hoisted up Sakura and the others helped pull her up. When she was safely on shore, they lay her down on the ground and Kanna checked her pulse.  
  
Ohgami climbed up, shivering with cold. His body's warmth was all gone.  
  
"Taichou, arigatou. You did a great job." Maria held out her hand and helped him walk.  
  
"T-that...w-w-w-woke m-me up." he spoke with a trembling tone. His drenched white shirt and pants stuck to his skin. His socks created a slushing sound as he took every step.  
  
"Taichou, you're so cold! Hold on, I'll get you a towel or something." Maria spoke and she ran towards her Kobu to get a towel.  
  
Ohgami walked, shivering towards the others who are watching over the unconscious Sakura. He coughed and sneezed at regular intervals.  
  
When the others saw him, they immediately ran to him and helped keep him warm. "H-how's S-S-Sak-k-kura-k-k-kun?" he asked.  
  
"She's fine." Kohran replied.  
  
"Thanks to you." Sumire added.  
  
"Demo, she's still unconscious." Kanna spoke.  
  
Maria came back with a towel and put it over him.  
  
Ohgami thanked her and walked over to his jacket and shoes. He took the jacket and walked towards Sakura. He fixed the jacket and put it over her then he looked at her with a smile on his face.  
  
Iris tugged Ohgami's wet shirt. "Arigatou, oniichan! Iris was so worried but she knew you would come back with Sakura." then, she hugged him with tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I-It's okay,... Iris."  
  
"Chuu'i!" Sumire called. "Maria-san had called for an ambulance already."   
  
Sakura slowly woke up after about two minutes. The others saw her and immediately ran to her side. They comforted her and like Ohgami, they kept her warm.  
  
"W-where's O-Ohgami-san?" she asked.  
  
"H-h-h-here,... Sakura-...-kun." replied a deep, trembling voice.   
  
She looked at him with gratefulness for a while before finally speaking "O-Ohgami-san... Ari-gatou."  
  
Ohgami smiled at her as a reply. The risen morning sun and the cool waves made his condition even worse. He felt a whole lot colder, he was starting to shiver madly and his sneezes and coughs became worse. The others gasped and shrieked his name as he suddenly collapsed to the ground. Then, their voices were muffled by sirens which gradually became louder and louder...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There. chapter 3 might take a while to finish. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Opening  
  
They were still there, standing frozen at the same place where they last saw Ohgami on the ground, shaking. The look on his face was frozen in their heads; his mouth was partly open and his eyes were wide open, the pupils of his eyes were covered in his trembling eyelids. Even Sakura stared at him in shock as she was wheeled into the ambulance.  
  
The medical teams struggled to calm down the shivering Ohgami. His body temperature dramatically dropped to 33 degrees celsius; hypothermia was already evident. Luckily, his condition went stable when he reached the hospital but the battle's outcome has not yet been decided.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: When a flower blooms  
  
"You may see her now."  
  
Ayame looked up to the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice, a nurse, had a smile which indicated something good has happened. The still sleepy vice-commander stood up and followed the nurse to room 631. The nurse opened the door and let the vice-commander in.  
  
"Ayame-san."  
  
"How're you feeling Sakura?" Ayame took a chair and sat beside the bed of Sakura while the nurse checked her dextrose.  
  
"I'm a little better now demo, how's Ohgami-san?"  
  
"There is still no word yet from the emergency teams. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. We can trust him."  
  
Sakura looked at the nurse in hopes of hearing a satisfactory reply about Ohgami's condition.  
  
The nurse was aware of her patient's questioning look and replied, "I will check on him so don't worry, okay?"  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
The nurse smiled and left.  
  
"Rest now, Sakura and don't worry about a thing. Ohgami-kun will be able to come out of it."  
  
Sakura lay her head down on the pillow, unsure if she should relax or not. Then, she started to pray that Ohgami survives.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohgami's eyes were partly open. He was unsure if he was alive or not. He could only see darkness.  
  
Is this what he gets?  
  
Did he deserve this for saving a girl's life?  
  
Was this the result of saving the girl whom he secretly loved?  
  
Was he meant for Sakura?  
  
His eyes were now wide open and no matter how hard he tried, he was still standing on eternal darkness which stretched towards infinity.  
  
Then, a ray of light shone. He walked closer to the ray; faint beeping noises could now be heard. The closer he walked towards the ray, the beeping noises grew louder and louder followed by voices; Voices of plea.  
  
His walk broke into a run and he abruptly stopped right in front of the ray. The voices can be heard clearly now.  
  
'Check his temperature!'  
  
'It has dropped to 29.7 degrees celsius!'  
  
'Doc! His heart rate has become more unstable!'  
  
'Just keep trying! There is still hope!'  
  
'Hold on, we're losing him! We're losing him!'  
  
'Keep track on his heart rate!'  
  
'It is beating at a slower rate!'  
  
'Ohgami-san, fight it! Onegai!'  
  
"Sakura-kun?" Ohgami, amidst the other voices, tried to hear that particular voice again. Was he given a second chance? He looked at the ray which is, as it turned out to be, his second chance. It was now gradually getting smaller and smaller as his chance and his life fades away.  
  
Without hesitation, he stepped into the ray and a strong white light burst out, blinding him. His blurred vision slowly cleared up and men and women in green clothes gradually became clearer.  
  
"He's back, doc."  
  
"All vital signs normal."  
  
"Good job, minna. Let's bring him to the recovery room."  
  
Ohgami listened to the relieved voices all around him and concluded that he made the right decision. The beeping noise had already sounded normal and he could feel his heart beating relaxedly. And before he was wheeled out of the emergency room and before he took the chance to sleep, one word escaped from his mouth:  
  
"Sakura-kun..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, Sakura-han!" Koran greeted, as the others followed behind.  
  
"Minna-san! How are you already?"  
  
Kanna chuckled, "Heh, I think that should be our line."  
  
"Oh, well then, I'm better already."  
  
The others cramped around Sakura's bed and engaged themselves in conversation.  
  
"By the way, do you know how Ohgami-san is?"  
  
"Gomen Sakura, we don't know. The nurses and doctors didn't want us to see him yet."  
  
"I'm sure the taichou is fine." Maria added.  
  
"It's okay, minna." Iris spoke, in a cheerful tone, "Iris can feel him resting peacefully."  
  
Sakura smiled and thanked them for comforting her. The others stayed with her for a while before deciding to get themselves some lunch.  
  
The nurse came in after a few minutes of their departure. "I just had word that he is fine and will be staying in the recovery room for a while."  
  
Sakura was so overjoyed and she was on the verge of jumping off the bed and running to the recovery room except that she had dextrose on so she reconsidered the thought. Anyway, at least her Ohgami-san was fine.  
  
"We're sorry but he can't have visitors yet; he needs a lot of rest from what he had gone through."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A day has passed and Sakura was allowed to go out of her room.  
  
The first thing Sakura did was pay a visit to Ohgami as soon as she knew his room number. Luckily for her, it was just at the other end of the hall. When she reached the front of the door, she knocked and partly opened it. To her relief, Ohgami was sitting on his bed, staring at his hand.  
  
Ohgami, unaware that Sakura was peeping, answered, "Come in."  
  
Sakura came in and slowly closed the door behind her, smiling when she saw his face relax. The atmosphere in the room was hotter than the other rooms but she didn't mind. She knew that Ohgami needs it for his recovery. "Hey,..." she spoke softly.  
  
Ohgami was longing to hear that voice again ever since his ordeal. It was a sweet greeting, just like the others' except that Sakura's was much sweeter. "So, how do you feel now?"  
  
"A lot better. And you?"  
  
"Still recovering, but a little better." [now that you're here] he then put his hand down on the bed.  
  
Sakura sat beside him on the bed and stared into his azure eyes while he stared back into her brown eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay. Well, we're glad you're okay." she placed her hand on his and held it. It had no warmth in it; just coldness but she didn't care.  
  
Ohgami felt her warm hand soothe his cold one and simply smiled at her and held her hand in turn. "I will be fine as long as I have all of you, the Hanagumi. It will take more than that to bring down Ohgami Ichiro."  
  
Sakura felt her tears well up in her eyes and she hugged him, weeping tears of joy in his chest; their hands still held each other. She pulled her hand free and used it to rub her tears off while Ohgami used his to gently caress her hair.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-kun, it's okay." He felt Sakura's warmth ino his body. It was as if she was returning it to him.  
  
They stayed in that position for a pretty long time. Ohgami started to worry because Kayama might be watching them from the window but he reassured himself that no idiot would ever try hanging around on the ledge of the sixth floor of a building. He returned his gaze back at Sakura. She was already fast asleep in his arms.  
  
He gently lifted her and lay her on the other bed. She stirred around for a bit then smiled, her sleeping face showed signs of peace.  
  
"I was wondering where Sakura was."  
  
Startled, Ohgami turned and his eyes focused at the tall, red-haired woman.  
  
"I should've known she is with you." she continued as she walked in the room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kanna. Um... arigatou for... visiting me. You should've... knocked, you know." Ohgami stammered.  
  
"No problem, taichou!" and she pat him on the back. "I have a feeling that your,... relationship with Sakura is much... deeper than just friends, hmm taichou?"  
  
The two sat on the chairs and Ohgami rested his head in his hands, covering the little pink spots which are starting to appear on his face. "No, not really. How could you tell?"  
  
"I just saw you two in an...um, how should I say this?... Intimate moment, am I right?"  
  
"You're just seeing things."  
  
"Nah, nothing deceives the eyes of Kirishima Kanna!"  
  
[I'm at a loss here...] "...uh,..." he covered more of his face as the pinkish spots grew bigger. "...by the way, where are the others?"  
  
"Oh, they're outside talking to your doctor. Well, I'll go check on them. See ya in a while."  
  
"Yeah, bye." [well that was close.] he waited until Kanna left the room before he focused his gaze on the peaceful-sleeping Sakura. [Ah, Sakura-kun. You don't know how much my feelings are towards you. They are much deeper than you can ever imagine.]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He was very lucky that he is a strong man. Many people have survived hypothermia but only a few, like him, had ever survived that degree."  
  
"Well, he is a sailor and all..."  
  
"I agree, Sumire-han. Ohgami-han is a pretty strong guy, ya?"  
  
"Hai. Pretty strong." [I wonder if it was I who was the one drowning. Will he save me like that? Oh, how he cradled Sakura-san in his arms... So sweet! I must show him how Kanzaki Sumire can please a guy and win his affection! But first, I have to get RID of that country bumpkin.] "Ohohohoho!"  
  
"What's so funny Sumire?" Maria interrupted. Puzzled by the sudden change of mood from Sumire.  
  
"Huh? I j-just remembered something funny." she replied, playing with her fingers in nervousness.  
  
"Well, considering Ohgami-han's situation, this is no laughing matter." Koran spoke, fixing her ponytail.  
  
"I was not laughing at him!"  
  
"Demo, Iris saw a weird smirk in your face. Are you planning something bad on oniichan? Bad, bad Sumire!"  
  
Sumire showed an irritated face at the small French girl. "I was not!"  
  
"Okay but whatever it was, we must be grateful that the taichou is fine."  
  
"Ah, minna!"  
  
The girls looked at the newcomer.   
  
Koran shifted her glasses, "Kanna-han!"  
  
"The doctor told us that oniichan is fine!" exclaimed a happy Iris.  
  
"Hai! The taichou is fine and guess what?"  
  
"Guess what what?" Koran asked.  
  
"I just found Sakura sleeping with him."  
  
"EH!?"  
  
"Not in that sense! I mean, sleeping while taichou watches over her."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Sumire's face turned into an angry frown. [That will change in a few moments once I step in! But how?...]  
  
The doctor excused himself because he had other things to attend to. The others agreed and he left, leaving them to visit Ohgami in his room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That face...   
  
It was pale...  
  
Was... cold... dead...  
  
Those hands... carried me... saved me...  
  
also... pale...  
  
I... want... him... to live... forever...  
  
If possible,... with me...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was silent... Only the sounds of the breathing of two people remained. They sounded as if they breathed as one.  
  
[As one... a dream I couldn't grasp.] Ohgami stared at the ceiling. The fine, white light was bright enough for one to be blinded just by looking at it for a long time. [Well, at least her life is enough for me.] He looked at his female companion on the other bed and saw her hand raised up, reaching for something.  
  
Ohgami quickly stood up and went over to her, somehow knowing what she was reaching out for. Without hesitation, he sat down and took her hand. He knew he shouldn't do that; his hands are still too cold to produce comfort. He didn't mind though, Sakura smiled and her eyes slowly opened to greet his.  
  
"Ohgami-san, thank Kami!"  
  
"I know, Sakura-kun, I know..."  
  
They looked at each other with smiles when the door suddenly opened...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter is still a bit long but I think I should post the first half of it already to some of you anxious readers especially to my friend, Yoru no Angel, who has started giving me death-threats. Anyway, Yoru no Angel, thanks for the suggestions and the encouragement. More power to you! And to all of you out there who had reviewed my two stories. More power to you all!  
  
Please wait for the fourth chapter! It might take a while (to much to do, too little time!) Please, R&R! Reviews give me the drive to push me on whether positive or negative. 


End file.
